Solid state light sources, such as but not limited to light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic LEDs (OLEDs), and the like, have significant advantages over conventional incandescent light sources. These include lower power requirements and longer lifetime. Unlike typical incandescent light sources, which radiate light generally uniformly in all directions, a solid state light source has a light output that is generally directional. Such directionality may offer newfound flexibility in producing illumination systems that have tailored light output.